Cereal Rings And How They Can Embarrass You
by LoudWolf
Summary: a two-shot involving cereal rings. Puckbrina fluff.
1. The Ring

This is just a random thought that popped into my head and that I also saw in a chapter of Daphne's Distractions by Lara D. The only thing that's the same is the cereal ring. I personally think it's really funny. You may not think so. Sabrina and Puck are 15, Basil is 6, and Daphne and Red are 11. Oh yeah, sorry if their OOC. This is a two-shot

I would be wasting my money buying fancy yachts in the Bahamas I'd only use once instead of writing FF if I owned Sister's Grimm so I obviously don't own them. But I wish I did.

Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding reception was in full swing by the time the Grimm's and assorted company got there. They were forty-five minutes late by fifteen years old Sabrina's last count. On the way to the reception, the "deathtrap", meaning the family car, rear-left tire had popped and they had to wait thirty-five minutes till the repairman came. Her boyfriend, Puck, had helped them "pass the time" by daring Basil, her little brother, to jump in the ditch on the side of the road where the rain from last night's thunderstorm had collected. No one expected him to do it. One moment he was there, another moment he was in the muck with a giant splash.

Sabrina was angry. It became even more pent up as time went on and they had to use magic to get the muck off. When the repairman came she was furious at Puck and snapped at all the people who attempted to talk to her.

Sabrina was now was now steadfastly ignoring the "Trickster King" with no plans to stop for a while. A few seconds after the car was parked, Sabrina hitched up her dress, exited the car, and followed everyone else to the reception.

One hour later:

The dancing had just started and Sabrina was watching the new mayor of Ferryport Landing ballroom dance his new wife around from the sidelines (She was still ignoring Puck) when she noticed a spectacle; it was Daphne sitting on one of those stools with wheels on it being twirled by Uncle Jake. It was quite funny and it looked like fun. She wasn't the only one to notice it either. While she and many other people watched this spectacle, Puck approached her.

When she noticed him she tried to step away but to no avail. Puck went down on one knee and said loudly so that everyone could hear above the deafening music" Sabrina Grimm, will you accept my apology?" Sabrina blushed profusely at this statement. Everyone looked on as Puck produced a ring from a cereal box he had gotten from who knows where. Sabrina, going along with the joke, stammered a reply and just barely kept her dignity in front of the crowd " Y-yes I-I d-do and n-now shut up". Puck grinned like a kid who had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

He stole a peck on her lips and addressed the confused crowd " Meet us outside in ten minutes if you want to see us become acceptor and acceptee.

AN: What Daphne and Uncle Jake were doing I did with a cousin at a different cousin's wedding when I was nine and I broke my leg and couldn't move or dance, for that matter, without crutches. Please review with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Also, EvilScrapbooker can you PM me telling me where I missed commas. Thanks.


	2. The Ceremony

AN: I didn't give up on this; my parents just made me go to bed before I could finish it. Oh, also know I'm having a major case of Writer's Block so I'll probably have to redo this.

This is a disclaimer. You already know what this is going to say, so why do you ask?

Sabrina stared at the ring she held in her hand. The ring was a prize from a cereal box Puck had given to her to apologize. Lot of luck that's doing, she thought. All it had served to do was embarrass her. It was a blue plastic ring with a "ruby" inset in the center. This was happening because- No; let's just do a flashback instead.

Three minutes ago:

Puck approached her. When she noticed him she tried to step away but to no avail. Puck went down on one knee and said loudly so that everyone could hear above the deafening music" Sabrina Grimm, will you accept my apology?" Sabrina blushed profusely at this statement. Everyone looked on as Puck produced a cereal ring from a cereal box he had gotten from who knows where. Sabrina, going along with the joke stammered a reply and just barely kept her dignity in front of the crowd " Y-yes I-I d-do and n-now shut up".

Puck stole a peck on her lips and addressed the crowd " Meet us outside in ten minutes if you want to see us become acceptor and acceptee.

End flashback.

She was now waiting for whatever Puck had planned for them outside near a row of cherry trees. Just then, Puck approached her. Any situation brought to mind people. Yes. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sabrina realized Puck had been speaking and expected her to answer him. " Grimm, I know your deaf, but seriously, do I have to snap my fingers every time I speak to you. Do you even know what I'm talking about? I said, if you had paid attention, do whatever you women do before you go in public and then meet everybody at the gazebo." Puck said in one big rush, annoying as ever. This time Sabrina had in fact, paid attention and responded with " One: it's called primping. It's to look nice unlike some I could mention. Two: who's everybody?"

Puck smiled and said, " One I've just forgotten and two means everybody who went to Mr. and Mrs. Charming's reception." Sabrina frowned with the latter but knew Puck would get his way. She told him she didn't need to primp and to lead her to the gazebo. When they got there Sabrina found out the Faerie King was telling the truth.

Everybody and their uncle were loitering around the ash wood gazebo on William Charming's property, where the reception was taking place. No one but Puck's friend from school, Peter from Peter and the Wolf, who was wearing a dingy navy blue bathrobe over his tux and holding an also dingy bible, was actually in the gazebo.

Stepping out from behind Peter, Travis, Sabrina's only friend other than Puck who was a boy, said, " Everyone quiet down the ceremony is about to begin" he then hooked Sabrina's arm with his elbow. He dragged her on to the path that led to the gazebo. Puck somehow was already inside the gazebo with Peter. Just then, something that sounded like a penny whistle began to play a wedding march. It was, believe it or not, Red. Before Sabrina could think upon what her involvement meant, Travis starting dragging her up the path as the music continued to play. When they arrived, the music stopped and the crowd was finally silent.

Peter started to speak and Sabrina tried not to blush " To everyone gathered here today to see Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow be apologized. Some you came because your friends did. Some did to see 'Brina be embarrassed. And the rest of you came for your own reasons. Mr. Farce (Travis), will you let this beautiful young women be apologized to by Puck Goodfellow?" " Yes" Travis replied. " Good" Peter said; he then questioned the Trickster King. " Do you promise to call names and prank her all the time, in life and death. "? " Yes" Puck replied. "Super, Sabrina, do you promise to call names and get him in trouble" Peter then questioned her. " Yes" Sabrina replied enthusiastically.

" Sweet" The fake minister said, " I declare you apologized!"

The End

AN: This is more than half of what I usually write. I hope you liked it.P.S. Tell me if you want a different ending. Also, there's no need to fake shoot yourself in the face. That's a bit extreme.


End file.
